See Red
See Red is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventeenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and sixth overall. It takes place as the fifth and penultimate case in the Westfall district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the discovery that defence attorney Octavia Stanley had used gangs in Slipknot's Way to mastermind attacks on the political parties, the team worked on confronting Octavia and fast. On the morning of the election, after a week of more attacks, Cornelius told them that Octavia was scheduled in court to defend a client, and that they could arrest her. Charity, who still wanted to know about her husband's murder, told Lawrence and the player to rush to the courthouse. They headed there, but heard a scream from nearby. They rushed to the scene, only to find Octavia dumped outside the courthouse, stabbed multiple times. Moira confirmed that Octavia was stabbed a hundred times in a specific order, before they questioned the victim's client Savannah Richter, who was in court following the arson, along with prosecution lawyer Florence Qutrain, and Judge Misbah Haddid. As Antonio hypothesised that Octavia enlisted criminals from Slipknot's Way to commit attacks, before defending them in court to drop the charges, an overly cheerful Hope insisted that an article had been released about the victim, accusing her of murder. A cheerful Hope insisted that Octavia had allegedly committed a murder inside the Unity Party's base a few years back, spotted by key witness, Unity Party janitor Wesley Smidge. They then spoke to Wesley, where he insisted his claims that Octavia killed a man during her stint as the party's lawyer. Cornelius' father, businessman Hugo Osborne, was also suspected. They then discovered that Octavia had been disregarding Misbah's rules during trials, bullying witnesses on the stand, and that Savannah had discovered Octavia's involvement in the attacks against the political parties. As the team wondered if Hope's cheerful demeanour was a cover after learning of her father's murder, Draco told the team that Ida and the Unity Party was predicted to win by a landslide vote. Amethyst then rushed in, insisting that Sirius Rourke had been attacked. Amethyst detailed that Sirius was attacked during a speech by a Slipknot's Way resident, confirming the mastermind attacks hadn't stopped with Octavia's murder. Knowing they needed leads and fast, they headed back to the crimes scenes, discovering that Octavia was sabotaging Florence's case against Savannah and that the murdered lawyer had attempted to pay Wesley for his silence. Eventually, the truth came to light, with Wesley being exposed for the murder. Wesley started wringing his hair, demanding the detectives leave him be. After Amethyst calmed the situation, Wesley started to recount what happened. He insisted he didn't have a choice, that he had to kill Octavia or die himself. Wesley insisted what he saw that night; Octavia standing over a dead body in the Unity Party headquarters, the man drenched in his own blood. He recounted how he did further research into the night, discovering that Octavia had killed her brother that night and got away with it. Believing he couldn't let Octavia stay free, he told anyone who'd listen about the murder, prompting Octavia to try and pay him off. When Wesley refused the money, he started to worry that Octavia would kill him too to keep him silent. Starting to panic, Wesley, feeling trapped with no way out, kidnapped Octavia and stabbed her, letting his OCD get the better of him, before dumping her body. Wesley insisted he acted out of fear and begged the detectives to arrest him, insisting he wasn't safe while Octavia's accomplice was free. He then revealed that he'd seen Octavia and another person cleaning her husband's blood. Due to the murder, the pair arrested Wesley. Believing the man to be suffering from trauma, stand-in Judge Francis Castillo sentenced Wesley to the Edgewater medical institute to recover. Afterwards, Charity insisted they had mere hours before the election, knowing they had to discover the truth behind the attacks once and for all. Post-trial, Charity told the team that they needed to knuckle down, knowing the election was mere hours away. She then suggested that she and the player speak to Florence, who was investigating Wesley's claims, to discover more. Florence then revealed that Octavia kept a box under lock and key in her study, and that she'd never been able to access it. Charity and the player then rushed back to the study and eventually found the box, cracking it open. Much to Charity's surprise, they found posters of Ida for her past campaigns, drawn with Arnold Cavendish's style and signature. Confused, Charity sent the posters to Antonio for analysis. Antonio then revealed he'd seen similar scenarios back in Italy, revealing Octavia's secret stash of posters was her insurance. Charity then demanded to know why Octavia's insurance was posters drawn by Arnold and requested to investigate further. They then accompanied Amethyst in speaking to Wesley behind bars, where he racked his brain to remember Octavia's accomplice in covering up the murder. Amethyst then suggested she hypnotise Wesley in order to recover the memories, with Wesley agreeing to the idea as long as he could close the chapter of his life. After recovering Amethyst's pendulum, they brought Wesley to the precinct and Amethyst performed the hypnosis. As she walked him through it, Wesley remembered Octavia's accomplice in covering up the murder; Ida Stanbury, leader of the Unity Party. Needing more leads, Charity and the player returned to the courthouse and recovered Ida's satchel from the lost property box, searching through it and finding her diary. A while later, Amethyst then analysed the Ida's diary and revealed her findings; years ago, Ida made a plan to win the future election. Ida made her campaign focus on safety and then started orchestrating attacks against the parties to make Ravenedge unsafe, ensuring her victory as seen by her predicted landslide victory. Ida then helped Octavia cover up a murder inside the Unity Party's headquarters in order to blackmail her into helping, using Octavia as a middleman between her and the Slipknot's Way citizens. Charity then asked how Arnold was involved, prompting Amethyst to reveal that while Arnold was making campaign posters for Ida, he discovered the bombs and sketched them to reveal to Charity. Ida then had Arnold poisoned to tie up his loose end. Charity then slammed her hand on the table as she remembered her late husband, realizing Ida had never been the victim of a direct attack. As the team regrouped, Charity charged outside and told them that Ida had been spotted in her manor. She hurried before them and entered a police car, insisting she'd handcuff Ida herself for what she did to Arnold. The team hurried behind her, racing down the streets, eventually catching up to Charity outside Ida's manor. However, Charity was looking on... at the manor burning to ash in front of them. Summary Victim *'Octavia Stanley' (stabbed a hundred times outside the courthouse) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knife' Killer *'Wesley Smidge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats pudding. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats pudding. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The suspect eats pudding. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats pudding. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats pudding. Killer's Profile *The killer has obsessive compulsive disorder. *The killer reads the bible. *The killer eats pudding. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is over fifty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courthouse Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Jacket, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Study Key; New Crime Scene: Octavia's Study) *Investigate Octavia's Study. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Newspaper, Drinks Globe) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Case Files) *Analyze Case Files. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Savannah Richter) *Interrogate Savannah on being the victim's client. *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline; New Suspect: Florence Qutrain) *Interrogate Florence on the murder. *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Bottle of Juice Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Gift; New Suspect: Misbah Haddid) *See Misbah over her gift. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Threat Letter) *Analyze Threat Letter. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the bible) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has obsessive compulsive disorder) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Wesley about the murder the victim committed. (Attribute: Wesley has obsessive compulsive disorder; New Crime Scene: Speaker's Park) *Investigate Speaker's Park. (Clues: Leather Satchel, Trash Can) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Business Document) *Examine Business Document. (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Hugo Osborne) *Question Hugo on the murder. (Attribute: Hugo reads the bible) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pudding; New Crime Scene: Octavia's Desk) *Investigate Octavia's Desk. (Clues: Torn Poster, Faded Painting) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Octavia the "Demon") *Analyze Poster. (05:00:00) *Confront Misbah over making the poster. (Attribute: Misbah has obsessive compulsive disorder and eats pudding) *Examine Faded Painting. (Result: "You did it!") *Question Savannah on her message. (Attribute: Savannah has obsessive compulsive disorder, reads the bible, and eats pudding) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Speaker's Stand. (Clues: Octavia's Satchel, Paper Pieces, Envelope) *Examine Octavia's Satchel. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (07:00:00) *Confront Florence over her attempts to disbar the victim. (Attribute: Florence has obsessive compulsive disorder, reads the bible, and eats pudding) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Question Hugo on the restraining order. (Attribute: Hugo has obsessive compulsive disorder and eats pudding) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Money) *Ask Wesley about the payments. (Attribute: Wesley reads the bible and eats pudding) *Investigate Marble Pillars. (Clues: Paper Knife, Bible) *Examine Paper Knife. (Result: Blue Threads) *Analyze Blue Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Bible. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over fifty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Winds of Change (5/6). (No stars) Winds of Change (5/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Westfall